


ABO 藤丸立香 兰陵王 孕期

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	ABO 藤丸立香 兰陵王 孕期

自兰陵王检查出身孕已经过去了一个多月了，在这一个多月里藤丸立香充分体会到了为人父母的不易。  
怀孕期间兰陵王的食量明显增大了，一口气干掉十碗饭，卫宫妈妈看他的眼神仿佛阿尔托利亚N号。为了不饿着妻儿，藤丸立香每天都在战场与厨房之间不停奔波，源源不断的将新鲜食材送往厨房，做出一道道色香味俱全的药膳。  
今天的孕妇特餐是这个——鸽子汤  
主要材料：从女帝那偷划掉提供的鸽子一只 500g 山药200g  
黑木耳3到4朵 鹌鹑蛋7到8个  
鸡精 料酒 盐 姜 葱蒜  
第一步 将宰杀好的鸽子(立香：这只鸽子抑郁了，不行的，看不下去了，不如。。。。。。）洗净，放入滚水里面，加点料酒，去血，捞出。  
第二步 将处理好的鸽子放入紫砂锅，加入姜片，葱段，枸杞，红枣小火炖1.5小时。  
这一步目的是将鸽子的营养牢牢锁住。  
第三步 山药刨皮，切片刀块，泡发黑木耳，鹌鹑蛋像煮鸡蛋一样的煮一下，剥壳。  
第四步 用筷子刺一下鸽子，比较酥的时候，放入鹌鹑蛋和黑木耳。  
第五步 小火炖20分钟，放入山药，再炖到山药酥了，盐，鸡精调味即可。  
就这样一道色香味俱全的鸽子汤就完成了。（下次再咕，就随机找一只用来炖汤！）  
美美的享用完可爱的鸽子汤以后，兰陵王又在迦勒底四处逛了逛，消食完后就回到房间进行午睡了。看着兰陵王安然入睡后，立香温柔的帮兰陵王盖好被子，又满足的偷个香后继续赶往下一个战斗。  
随着妊娠期达到五个月，一些妊娠反应也随之而来，比如晚上因缺钙而腿抽筋，再比如。。。。。。  
“达芬奇！”藤丸立香觉得自己真是太天真了，竟然相信达芬奇还有节操这玩意。  
“没错啊，兰陵王已经到了妊娠的关键时刻，他又是怀的双胎，对魔力的需求量已经不是大量进食可以解决的了。只有通过体液交换将魔力像注射一般直接吸收才能保证胎儿的营养。”蒙娜丽莎的微笑。JPG  
“吗，信不信由你，可别饿着宝宝哦！”  
达芬奇不带一丝云彩的走了，留下立香和兰陵王两人在原地相顾无言。

回到my room  
“咳，长恭，你还好吧。”“嗯，没事。立香，我。。。。。。我们做吧！”  
“长恭？”藤丸立香被兰陵王突如其来的主动吓了一跳，好一会才反应过来。  
“立香，我饿了，孩子也饿了，我想要吗，我想要，给我吗——”  
怀孕后的兰陵王性格变得稍微有些任性，但是在藤丸立香眼里只有“我家长恭世界第一可爱！不服者打爆狗头！”这句话。  
“真是的，妈妈这么任性，孩子学坏了怎么办。”宠溺的微笑。JPG  
藤丸立香解下裤子，放出刚才就已经蠢蠢欲动的巨龙。  
“唔，唔。。。。。。”长恭迫不及待的享用起了今天的美餐，经过了上次的洗礼，长恭的动作更加大胆了。无论是囊袋，还是柱身，龟头都被舔的仿佛浇上了一层糖浆，亮晶晶的。同时两只手也不放过下面两个囊袋，有节奏的轻轻按压着。  
“妖精！来，这么饿的话就全部吃下去！”藤丸立香用手托住兰陵王的后脑，将其牢牢地定死在了自己的肉棒上，满意的看着兰陵王将白色的“牛奶”一滴不剩的喝了下去。  
“唔，这里还有，我还要！”欲求不满的兰陵王伸出小舌将最后几滴精华舔了下去。  
“呼，长恭，觉得怎样，饱了吗？”  
“嗯，立香，暂时饱了。。。。。。”后知后觉自己做出什么淫乱之事的兰陵王红着脸抱起被子将自己裹成茧，闷闷的说着。  
“这次就放过你，下次。。。。。。嗨呀！”  
藤丸立香一边说着一边嗖的一下掀开了茧，成功收获了脸蛋红彤彤的长恭美人一只。  
“快睡吧，睡眠也很重要哦。晚安，长恭。”  
“晚安，立香。”  
一夜无梦  
虽然魔力短缺问题解决了，但是随着月份的增加，胎儿逐渐长大，压迫了尿道，造成了兰陵王经常控制不住尿的到处都是，每到这时，我们的小殿下总是会露出“我好没用”的表情，配合那眼泪汪汪的紫眼睛，让人只想把他艹到哭都哭不出来。另外一个问题就是，咳，孩子们的“粮仓”渐渐丰满，从“平原”变成了富士山，几乎每天都会都会火山喷发，在衣服上留下奶渍。正在小夫夫俩一筹莫展之际。  
“当当，欢迎━(*｀∀´*)ノ亻来到达芬奇工坊！还在为妊娠反应而苦恼吗！没关系，万能的达芬奇酱为你解决所有问题，特价只要1800绿方块！”  
“你个奸商。。。。。。”“嘿嘿，谢谢惠顾！”  
从达芬奇工坊中走出的藤丸立香觉得手中握住了希望。  
“长恭，有办法了！”“立香。。。。。。我又涨奶了，好难受。。。。。。”  
“长恭，我这就来，你看！”“立香，这是。。。。。。”兰陵王警惕的看着立香手上拿的东西，  
直觉告诉他，这东西很不妙。  
“是可以帮你脱离苦海的东西，长恭不是不喜欢尿不湿也不喜欢涨奶的感觉吗？”  
“啊！别提那个，呜。。。。。。”兰陵王觉得自己要羞死了，立香最讨厌了。哼╭(╯^╰)╮   
“好啦，乖，解决了就不会那么难受了”“呜。”  
my room  
“好了，来，长恭把衣服脱了吧，我们要开始了。”  
“真的没问题吗？立香？”  
“没问题的！放心好了，来。”  
“呜。”兰陵王羞耻的闭上了眼睛，胸前的两对玉兔随着他的呼吸荡出了美妙的弧度，看着简直秀色可餐。  
“我的天。”瞬间社保！不过还有正事要做，藤丸立香表面镇定，实际上内心狂念清心咒，恨不得马上把这小妖精就地正法。  
第一步 通过按摩将多余的乳汁从乳房挤出。  
藤丸立香两只手一手一只小兔子，耐心的从乳房根部开始，循着乳房翘起的弧度，将乳汁温柔的从底部推往乳尖，直至乳房上没有明显硬块为止。乳尖开始慢慢渗出乳白色的乳汁，空气中慢慢带上了一股甜香味。  
藤丸立香见状没有浪费，含起那因涨乳而变成蔓越莓的乳珠，宛如婴儿一般吸了起来。  
“啊，不要，立香，那里，不可以。。。啊！”怀孕后更加敏感的长恭从一开始就止不住的呻吟，一开始还是拒绝的但到了最后已经变成了甜蜜的淫叫。  
“好了，第一步完成。”恋恋不舍的离开那甜美的乳珠，继续起了下一步。  
第二步 乳钉嵌入  
藤丸立香打开达芬奇交给他的小包裹，里面有着一对蓝紫色的乳钉，在看到它的一刹那，就想起了长恭的眼睛。  
“长恭，可能会有点疼，忍耐一下吧。”“呜，立香。。。。。。”看来长恭还没从上一步里缓过神来，要速战速决，接下来还有别的呢。  
藤丸立香拿来酒精棉球，先将乳珠和乳晕消毒，消毒时，酒精冰凉的触感将长恭的灵魂带了回来。  
“立香！别，我不要这样。”“没事的，很快就好。”  
叮的一声过后，长恭的一只乳头上已经点缀上了蓝紫色的乳钉，长恭美丽的紫眼睛流下了泪水，然后又是一下。终于，不会漏乳了。  
“长恭。。。。。。”“呜。。。。。。立香。”  
“我要继续了，很快就好。”“什么？不是完了吗？”  
“还有漏尿没解决啊，小傻瓜。”“呜，算了。我也不想再穿尿不湿了。”长恭已经放弃了治疗，自己打开了双腿，露出了精神奕奕的小长恭。  
“小骚货，还说不要，看你这里都饿惨了。”“呜，别说了，立香。”  
长恭已经彻彻底底的变成了个红虾米，蜷缩着，害羞的将自己遮掩起来。  
藤丸立香见状强硬的将那两条玉腿分开，固定，轻轻的抚摸羞涩的小长恭。  
“呜。。。”“别动，好，就这样，现在想象嘘嘘的感觉。”  
“立，立香。”耻度过大直接当机，“嗯，就这样，好乖，好乖。”  
终于，小长恭的马眼里透明的尿道被藤丸立香发现了，立香将一根无菌管沿着尿道慢慢的深入，终于抵达了膀胱。藤丸立香见此当机立断的把管子固定住，并在另一头用达芬奇特质魔术锁封住，至此，八百里长征终于完了。  
“啊，立香，呜，好痒，啊！”在立香探险的时候，长恭那敏感的尿道带来的感觉已经让他随时处在爆发的边缘，但立香的动作使其根本射不出来，可怜的小长恭憋的青青紫紫。不上不下的感觉让长恭感觉自己上一秒在天堂，下一秒又到了地狱。终于，在立香放手的那一刻，憋久的小殿下将所有的积蓄都射了出去，足足射了有一分多钟。  
看着还滴着白浊的小殿下，立香温柔的擦干。  
“长恭，辛苦了，休息吧。”“呜，立香。。。。。。”  
看来是累坏了，藤丸立香苦笑的看着自己的小兄弟，只好去厕所解决。  
自那以后又过了一个月  
又是一天深夜，藤丸立香突然醒来发现长恭在默默流泪，美丽的泪珠划过脸庞，在黑夜之中无声哭泣。  
看到这样的长恭，藤丸立香只觉得内心无比愤怒。是谁？呵，高伟，我藤丸立香记住你了。最好不要让我召唤到你，不然。。。。。。  
不过当务之急是让长恭好好睡觉。  
长叹一口气，藤丸立香吻去长恭的泪水，宛如哄孩子睡觉一般轻轻拍着背部温柔的唱起了一首歌。  
二人の间 通り过ぎた风は どこから寂しさを运んできたの  
泣いたりしたそのあとの空は やけに透き通っていたりしたんだ  
いつもは尖ってた父の言叶が 今日は暖かく感じました  
优しさも笑颜も梦の语り方も 知らなくて全部 君を真似たよ  
もう少しだけでいい あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけでいいから  
もう少しだけでいい あと少しだけでいい もう少しだけ くっついていようか  
在藤丸立香温柔的蓝眸中长恭终于睡下了。  
未完待续


End file.
